A Scandalous Encounter
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Elsa's a politician running for office in her home city. With her campaigning winning her a high position in the polls, Elsa decides to take an evening to herself before the final leg of her campaign. However, her friend Kristoff has booked her an escort for the evening. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Angst/Fluff/Smut, Trans!Anna)


Politics was an easy game if you knew the right words to say. That was what Elsa's aides had told her when she decided to run in the upcoming election. She'd made all the speeches, appeared at all the charity events, and won the people's support.

She was going to win and become district attorney of Arendelle City, and hopefully, begin to clean up the streets of the once great city. However, she wouldn't be able to do anything unless she had secured her victory over her rival, Hans Westerguard.

Hans was the current attorney, and was a very corrupt man. Elsa was the people's choice after all. She was honest and sincere with the voters and knew she would keep their word, unlike Hans who would lie and secretly be bribed by the scum of the city. Corporate leaders and crime bosses.

So far though, Elsa seemed to have the election pretty much in the bag. According to the recent polls, she was quite far above Hans. But Elsa knew she still had to put in the hard work. She didn't want to back down just because she was at the top. She needed to fight to win.

The day had gone well so far, with Elsa making a few speeches at a few venues, before signing a few autographs. The public adored her and Elsa loved the attention, but the blonde knew things would tire her greatly. She'd been burned out by the campaigning and needed to rest.

After finishing her last appointment of the day, Elsa sat in her limousine, sighing as she was driven to her apartment. She soon poured a glass of whiskey for herself, sipping the stiff drink down. She needed that badly. At her side was her campaign manager and best friend, Kristoff.

Kristoff and Elsa had been to the same law school together and the blonde man had always been a support for Elsa to rely on in times of need. This was clearly one of those times indeed, with Elsa's stress and anxiety levels going through the roof.

"God that was stressful," Elsa groaned, resting her head on her hand as she sat in the limo. "So glad it's over for the day."

"I don't see why you're so worked up," Kristoff remarked. "You had those voters practically eating out of your hand. You'll beat old sideburns, trust me."

"It's not as easy as it looks, old friend," Elsa admitted, before sighing. "Thank god I can take the night and tomorrow off from this. I'll be glad when it's election day next week. Then I can say goodbye to all this voter stress."

"And hello to being stuck behind yet another desk," Kristoff joked, which made Elsa laugh.

"Hey, it's an important desk," Elsa told him. "But still, I'll be glad when all this over."

Kristoff smirked. "Well... I got something in mind you might be interested in. I got you a little surprise for this evening."

Elsa raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Kristoff, if this is one of your crazy ideas-"

"No, I promise it's nothing crazy," He told her. "I just decided to arrange for you to have some company this evening."

"Excuse me?"

"I got you an escort."

Elsa's eyes widened with shock and surprise. An escort?! Was Kristoff crazy? Elsa couldn't be seen with an escort! Her reputation would be in complete tatters if she was seen with a prostitute. Kristoff had crazy ideas, but this was downright insane.

"I'm sorry, wait what?!" Elsa exclaimed. "You've got to be insane. I'm not going out with a prostitute Kristoff. I'm a candidate for district attorney. I have a reputation."

"I never said anything about a prostitute," Kristoff pointed out. "I meant escort. It's a real fancy business, and yes, they are paid to have sex with the clients, but escorts are also good for being comforting to their clients too. And I know you could use a lot of comforting."

Elsa sighed. "Fine, I suppose if she's all fancy, no one will be any of the wiser... and it has been a while since I had a girl around."

Kristoff nudged his friend's arm. "That's the spirit, and don't worry, I booked the girl myself for you. She's apparently one of their newest employees, but she's a real sweet gal. I'm sure she'll take good care of you."

"Sounds like I'm in for a night to remember," Elsa remarked, not knowing just how memorable the evening was really going to be.

xXx

Later that evening, Elsa was waiting in her apartment for the arrival of her date, having been told by Kristoff she would be at her place by around 7:30. It was 7:23 and Elsa was anxious to meet her supposed companion. She was still a little uneasy about the idea of having an escort, but she could trust Kristoff. He'd never let her down before and she deserved this night to relax.

Elsa wondered what her date was going to be like. Was she going to be the bubbling cute type of girl or the soft, loving, seductive kind? Elsa didn't mind either. She didn't have much taste in women. She enjoyed their company, regardless of their demeanour.

Sitting on her couch, Elsa made sure her shirt was buttoned up. Even though she wasn't at work, Elsa wanted to impress her date to make her just as happy as she was apparently going to make her happy. It felt agony to wait, but Elsa knew the moment would soon be here.

Just on time, at exactly 7:30, Elsa heard a knock at her apartment door. Grinning, she walked to the door, opening it and hoping to find her date behind the door. Who she found, however, was nothing like what she had expected at all.

Standing in the doorway, Elsa could see a young woman, with short, strawberry blonde hair in a bun and beautiful teal eyes. Her skin was an adorable shade of pink and her cheeks were tipped with freckles. She was wearing a beautiful red, Chinese looking dress that just looked breathtaking on her.

Elsa blushed. This was her date? "Um, Hi," Elsa said, rubbing the back of her head like a bit of a dork.

"Hello there," the young woman cooed, stepping up to Elsa. "You're Elsa right?" She smiled. "You're a lot taller than you seem on TV."

"I uh, get that a lot," Elsa remarked, as the woman walked into her apartment. "I take it you're the girl Kristoff booked for me?"

"That's right," the young lady chirped, turning around. "My name's Annabelle, but please, call me Anna, everyone does."

"Alright then, Anna," Elsa replied, loving the way the girl's name just rolled off the tip of her tongue. "Is there anything I can get you? A drink? A piece of chocolate?"

"Chocolate would be lovely thank you," Anna replied, before leaning forward. Elsa then noticed the girl standing on her tip toes as she pressed her lips to Elsa's, kissing her softly. Elsa sighed, letting Anna kiss her back. Her lips tasted so sweet.

When Anna pulled away and headed to the kitchen, Elsa smiled. She liked women who were forward and direct like that. Following Anna, Elsa watched as the strawberry blonde got herself something to eat. She was so cute and beautiful. Kristoff had chosen her well.

Elsa and Anna talked for a little while, Elsa wanting to get to know her new companion. Every moment she spent with Anna seemed to fascinate her even more. There was just something about Anna that felt simply magnetising to her, her gravity pulling Elsa ever closer.

Although, Elsa could feel that Anna had a lot more to hide. There was something about her that just didn't seem right. Anna seemed, in a way, almost too perfect. But Elsa knew there was no such thing as being too perfect. Anna was amazing, she would admit that.

As they sat together on Elsa's couch, Anna sipped some wine Elsa had poured for her, smiling. "You do live in quite a beautiful apartment, Elsa."

"Thanks," Elsa replied. "It gets a bit lonely here, but this place will always be home to me."

"I heard that home is supposed to be where the heart is," Anna cooed, kissing Elsa's hand. "So I suppose I'm home for you too."

Elsa smiled, blushing a little. "You're romantic and charming. I couldn't have asked for a better date." She grinned. "Would you like to go out for a meal?"

"Don't you wanna get down to business first?" Anna wondered, giving Elsa a playful wink. "I mean... I am an escort after all."

"I'd prefer to wait, and... I want to give you a good time," Elsa told her companion, taking her hands into her own. "I really want to make this a night to remember."

"Oh you're too kind," Anna cooed, kissing Elsa's cheek. "But let me buy, okay? I want to make you happy too. It's the least I can do for all your kindness you've shown me."

"Alright," Elsa agreed. "I'll just go and get my jacket from my room and we'll be on our way."

Soon, Anna and Elsa were on their way to one of Elsa's favourite restaurants on the other side of the city, with Elsa driving Anna in her car. The young girl seemed quite charmed at how much of a gentlewoman Elsa was being to her, but this was the first night in a long time that Elsa was enjoying herself.

Her heart was pounding with adoration every moment she spent with Anna. She was starting to feel in love with the younger girl. Although she may have been an escort, Elsa had a feeling in her heart that she was truly the one for her.

Eventually, the two were at the restaurant, Elsa leading Anna to a nearby balcony seat to enjoy their meal. The food was delicious, but the dreamy sight of Anna felt so much more perfect to Elsa. As they ate and talked about everything and nothing, Elsa just felt so happy.

"So... you've been living in Arendelle all your life?" Anna wondered, biting into a slice of meat.

Elsa nodded. "My dad was a surgeon who worked in one of the big hospitals here. He would always get called out for operations on people who would get shot in gang violence. The city was a lot more dangerous when I was younger."

"At least things are better now though," Anna admitted. "Crime has gone down a little in the last few years or so."

"Yes, but the problems are still there. Corrupt officials, organised crime running amok," Elsa stated. "But I'll fix it. I want to make my dad proud and to make sure that no one else gets hurt in this city."

"You're such a noble woman, Elsa Winters," the strawberry blonde complimented Elsa, before taking her hand and holding it softly.

Elsa blushed, looking directly into Anna's eyes. "Gosh... you're just the best date I've had in a long time, Anna. Part of me wishes this could never end... that you could stay forever."

"Well, I can't exactly stay forever," Anna remarked, winking. "But I'll at least keep you company until election day. Your friend Kristoff paid me quite a bit in advance, in case you took a liking to me."

"Nothing would make me happier, my dear," Elsa replied, leaning close and letting her lips kiss Anna's once again. The mere sensation of Anna's lips was euphoria to her. Her heart was completely devoted to Anna now, although she still had her doubts that something was off with all of this.

But tonight had been magical. Nothing could ruin it in Elsa's eyes, at least that's what she thought. However, things were going to take a very interesting turn.

It started when the two were heading back to Elsa's apartment, the alcohol in their system, plus the love they were feeling making the two very passionate with one another. As Elsa parked her car in the garage of the apartment building, she felt Anna's hand reach to her leg, and squeeze her thigh.

Just before Elsa could make any sort of noise, Anna had pulled her into a passionate and tender kiss. Elsa sighed, kissing Anna back with pure love and tenderness. She moaned, letting Anna kiss her. It was time for the highlight of the evening, it seemed.

Getting out of the car, Elsa let Anna hold her and touch her in so many ways on the way to the apartment. She was so teasing and cute, Elsa wished it wouldn't stop. Anna was just the sort of playful girl Elsa wished to have fun with for the rest of her days.

Eventually, the two of them made it to Elsa's door, where as the blonde opened the door to the apartment, Anna kissed her again, shutting the door behind them. Elsa sighed, letting Anna lead in the kiss as they travelled into the living room.

Elsa had hoped they were going to have their action in the bedroom, but down on the couch didn't seem like a bad choice of position. Anna then started to kiss the side of Elsa's neck, making the blonde moan softly. Elsa felt Anna then unbutton her shirt, freeing her breasts.

Sighing, Elsa let Anna squeeze and caress her breasts, letting the strawberry blonde push her down onto the nearby couch. She then watched as Anna got on top of her, kissing her passionately and firmly. Elsa then moved forward, letting her hands caress Anna's breasts.

Anna's mounds were soft and squishy, like dough. Her lips still felt amazing against her own, as Anna lifted up the skirt of her dress, letting Elsa run her hand along the side of her leg and hip. There was sweet moaning between the two, as Anna got onto the couch.

Sliding her hand into Elsa's pants, Anna soon found Elsa's wetness. The blonde moaned, letting Anna do as she pleased with her centre. Anna's fingers were then inside her, rubbing against the soft wet flesh of Elsa's mound. The blonde continued to moan, but was cut off as Anna's lips met her own again.

Anna's fingers and lips then dominated Elsa, with the blonde doing the same to Anna, as the hand that was up Anna's skirt then slid into her underwear, gently pleasuring the other girl's folds. Anna moaned too, smiling as she and Elsa fingered one another.

"Oooh, you're good blondie," Anna cooed, grinning as she and Elsa rubbed each other's slits together. Elsa was moaning, letting herself gladly submit to Anna's ways. The strawberry blonde was dominating her completely, making her feel so good inside.

This was the ultimate stress relief. Letting someone who clearly cared about her relieve her of a great deal of sexual tension. She was completely in love with Anna, letting her fingers pleasure the blonde in response. Both women gave and receive pleasure at that moment.

Then, the action heated up more and more, as Anna slid her fingers deeper into Elsa's body and her other hand caressed Elsa's breasts. Elsa slid her fingers in deeper, meeting Anna's lips again. She moaned sighing. Both of them were close, she could feel it.

"Anna... I... I love you..." Elsa moaned. "Oh god... I think we're gonna... I'm gonna..."

"Yes... yes... yes..." Anna teased. "Let's do this Elsa. Do this with me!" Both then pulled back, mouths wide as they shared their orgasm. Both of them were quiet during the pleasure, Elsa feeling utterly in love.

Recovering from her orgasm, Elsa looked at Anna hungrily. She wanted more fun, more pleasure. She was so happy right now and she wanted more. If Anna was a drug, Elsa wanted to take an overdose of her. She sighed, grinning.

"Anna... I wanna have more fun," Elsa teased. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"I do," Anna smirked. "I have something very fun in mind." She then reached to the back of her dress, removing one of the ribbons on her back. She then wrapped it around Elsa's hands, tying the blonde up and having her at her mercy.

"Mmmm, yes, I like that," Elsa cooed. "I love that. Oh, you're so good at dominating me."

"I'm good at many things, Elsa," Anna replied, smirking. "I'm good at flirting, seducing, charming... and leaving things in your apartment when you aren't looking." She winked. "Like that video camera over there."

Elsa's eyes widened with shock and confusion. "W-what video camera?!" she stuttered. She then tried to get out of her restraints, but Anna pinned her down, smirking with glee.

"I put a video camera just over there. It's hidden in your flower pot," Anna replied. "I've had it filming this entire thing... and if you don't agree to my demands, I'll upload it all over the web." She bit her lip. "I'm sure a woman of your nature would find it most embarrassing to be caught in such a compromising position."

Realising things were going too far, Elsa tried to break free. "Anna, if this is some weird idea of a joke, it's not funny. Untie me please!"

"No, I'll be giving the orders from now on," Anna growled. "You fell right into my little ploy, Elsa Winters." She grinned. "Now, if you don't want to have a sex scandal on your hands, you'll hand over all your campaign documents and remove yourself from the election."

"W-why would I..." Elsa then realised what all this was. She frowned. "You... you're no escort! You're an assassin aren't you?"

Anna laughed. "Something along those lines. I work for people and help them make others they don't like disappear." She smirked. "Don't worry, I won't kill you, not when I've had so much fun with you."

"You bitch..." Elsa swore. "Who sent you?"

"I think you can guess," Anna told her. "Does the name Hans Westerguard ring a bell?"

"Hans," Elsa spat. "I knew he was a corrupt bastard... but this is a new low, even for him." She glared at Anna, watching as the strawberry blonde playfully looked at her, clearly with malicious intent. She had to get out of this, she couldn't let Anna win.

Anna ran her finger along Elsa's body, smirking. "My my, such a beautiful body you have. It deserves to be shown, Elsa. You deserve the spotlight here."

"I won't tell you anything," Elsa said defiantly. "I'm not saying a goddamn thing."

"Don't make this hard on yourself," Anna growled. "Now, do as I say, or you'll be on the trending page of every porn site on the internet."

"Eat shit and die."

Anna then slapped Elsa with the back of her hand, glaring at her. She hated it when her targets misbehaved like that. Even she hoped Elsa would be a little more cooperative. But she had underestimated her, a mistake she wouldn't make twice.

"Do as I say," Anna said again.

"Fuck you."

Another slap went across Elsa's face. Anna realised she would need to try a more thorough method. She then reached into her purse, taking out a small whip. She needed to punish Elsa for her transgression. Elsa growled, still defiant. Anna then slapped the whip across her face, striking Elsa's cheek.

The blonde's face started to bleed, but she wouldn't back down. She wouldn't let this woman break her so easily. Anna then smirked, tilting Elsa's chin upward.

"You're a stubborn one aren't you," Anna admitted. "Don't worry, I've got time."

Glaring at Anna, Elsa was still angry that her new love had betrayed her. Or had she? Because the more Elsa looked into Anna's eyes, the more she could sense that there was a sense of regret about this in Anna's eyes. Elsa was a smart woman. She knew exactly what was making Anna tick.

"And you're quite a sly one," Elsa admitted. "What do you get out of this?"

"Money," Anna told her. "It's what makes the world go around."

"And what do you need with that money?" Elsa asked. "What goals do you have Anna? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Does it matter to you?!" Anna argued. "I'm the one asking the questions here! You're the one who's supposed to be getting tortured!"

"If you were going to torture me, you'd have used that whip on me again by now," Elsa remarked. "Or tied me up using that in the first place. But no, you used these ribbons. You really don't want to hurt me, do you, Anna? I know you're hesitant about this, that some part of you regrets this."

"Shut the fuck up," Anna growled. "You don't know jack shit about me?! You don't know anything!? I'm just an escort to you."

"That's the big fat stinking lie," Elsa stated. "I can tell that you do care about me, that you did enjoy that sex... that you aren't enjoying this. I can tell you didn't do this job out of choice, Anna. I know how seedy and full of shit this city can be. I want to help you."

"You can't help me..." Anna looked away, feeling sad. "No one can... All I've ever been done is used and hurt. This is who I am now."

"No, it's not," Elsa said, trying her best to sit up. "Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

Anna sighed, looking down at her hands. She put down her weapon and turned away. She knew this was hard for them both, but a part of her knew it was time to finally open up. Elsa was trusting of her, even though she had hurt her. There was love in the air, pure love.

"I... I don't do this because I want to," Anna stated. "I was forced into doing it by Hans and his corporate friends. See, when I was little... I felt so strange and out of place. Like my body didn't fit my mind. My body physically looked like a boy, but inside, I felt a girl. Everyone called me weird and strange... I didn't know what to do, then some rich guy took pity on me and sent me to therapy. I thought things were looking up. I got surgery, I finally got a chance at a normal life... until the rich bastard said I had to work for him to pay off the medical bills. Since then... I've been doing all sorts of shitty things for them." She started to cry. "I... I don't really know why I'm telling you this... I never told anyone this."

Elsa then shuffled over to Anna, pulling the ribbon around her wrists apart and then hugging Anna softly. "Because a part of you realised that there is a better life out there for you." She smiled. "Because you fell in love with me."

Anna cried. "Yes... I'm in love with you... but oh god, they're going to hurt me. I'm not safe here, with you."

"You will be safe here, Anna," Elsa vowed. "I'll protect you and be here for you. You deserve to be happy, Anna. I love you."

"I... I love you too," Anna sobbed. "Can I... Can I have a warm hug?"

"Yes," Elsa replied, hugging her new lover softly, as both shared a warm embrace together. The night hadn't gone in the way Elsa had expected, but at least it had ended the way she wanted, with Anna being warm and loved in her arms.

xXx

**Author's note: **Woah, this one is a whole rollercoaster of feels.


End file.
